Aishiteru
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: Sasuke yang awalnya hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai pengganggu dan gadis manja yang ia benci, kini Sasuke baru sadar bahwa ia membutuhkannya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Special fic for SasuSaku fanday. Chara Death. Don't like don't read, wanna review?


_Special fic for SasuSaku fan day! My first Oneshot fic!_

_Happy Reading :D  
_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aishiteru :  
**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu dan berpakaian serba pink pula dengan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha yang ia ikatkan di kepalanya dengan model bando.

"Hn?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang gadis itu panggil dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-kun'

"Sasuke-kun, kamu mau menemaniku ke restoran disana? Aku lapar" Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar menatap mata onyx di hadapannya

"Aku gak lapar" Sekali lagi, hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu

"Tapi, aku ingin kau menemaniku, sekali saja. Sekalian, aku ingin merayakan kepulanganmu ke desa Konoha. Mau ya?" Tanya gadis itu lagi berharap

"Memang gak bisa makan sendiri? Dasar manja" Jawab pemuda itu. Sadis. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke-kun, please. Aku ingin sekali saja kita makan berdua. Aku ingin bersamamu, Sasuke-kun" Jawab gadis itu penuh harap yang mungkin berlebihan.

"Hhh, terserah" Jawab Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Yey! Itu artinya kau mau kan?" Tanya gadis itu, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hn"

"Asyiik!" Gadis itu meloncat loncat riang sambil memeluk pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Oi, Sakura! Lepasin!" Tolak Sasuke kepada gadis bermabut pink itu yang diketahui sekarang bernama Sakura.

"Ehehe, gomen Sasuke-kun" Jawab Sakura nyengir.

"Hn"

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun, kita jalan!" Ujar Sakura sembari menarik tangan Sasuke menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

"Tidak usah pegang-pegang" Jawab lelaki itu, ketus. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, ia masih tetap menarik tangan Sasuke ke tempat tujuannya.

-

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke setelah mereka sampai di restoran yang dimaksud.

"Air mineral" Jawab Sasuke.

"Ha? Hanya itu?" Tanya Sakura agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku disini hanya karena kau memaksaku" Jawab Sasuke lagi sambil membuang muka dari hadapan Sakura. Gadis yang bersangkutan pun hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Yasudah. Pelayan!" Panggil Sakura pada seorang pelayan yang sedang lewat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku pesan sushi, orange juice dan air mineral" Jawab Sakura.

"Oke, tunggu 10 menit sampai pesanan anda jadi. Arigatou" Ujar pelayan itu seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Dan Sasuke tentunya.

"Hn" Sasuke sepertinya malas setelah mendengar kata '10 menit' dari mulut pelayan tadi. Bayangkan, ia berdua dengan gadis yang sangat manja ini selama 10 menit dan hanya menunggu pesanan. Belum lagi makannya yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit. Hampir setengah jam ia menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis ini, yang tentu membuatnya sangat kesal dan bosan.

25 menit berlalu…

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah selesai makan. Hehe, sushi disini enak sekali! Aku suka sekali sushi, Sasuke-kun! kau tahu?" Ujar Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar, berharap ia mendapat jawaban yang berbeda.

"Hn" Dan seperti biasa, pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan ketus.

"Hhh, kau ini tidak pernah berubah sejak pertemuan kita 3 tahun lalu. Sasuke-kun"

"Kau tahu itu sifatku. Lagipula apa untungnya aku berubah hanya untukmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura tersentak, sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, ia tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, apalagi pada Sakura. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis.

"Uhm.. Sasuke-kun benar-benar benci padaku ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh? Tunggu Sasuke-kun! Kau mau kemana?" Sakura berusaha menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Lepaskan" Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"  
"Aku bilang lepaskan!" CRING. Sharingan Sasuke aktif, membuat Sakura ketakutan dan melepaskan genggamannya pada Sasuke. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menangis.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ujar Sakura ditengah tangisannya.

***

"Sasuke" Sapa seseorang berambut jabrig kuning, bermata biru laut. Sedangkan pemuda bermata onyx yang dipanggil hanya menoleh.

"Hn? Sedang apa kau di rumahku? Kapan kamu masuk?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomat kesukaannya.

"Kau apakan Sakura?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Jelas itu urusanku. Sakura adalah sahabatku. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai ia menangis seperti itu?"

"Heh, dasar gadis manja. Dia ngadu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak. Aku lihat dia menangis di kursi dekat pintu keluar desa Konoha. Kau apakan dia?!" Tanya pemuda itu. Sekarang nada suaranya ia tinggikan.

"Apa pedulimu?" Sasuke kembali menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" Pemuda bermata biru laut itu dengan sukses melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu tersungkur dengan darah mengalir di dekat bibirnya.

"Ugh.. Sialan kau Naruto!!" Sasuke melemparkan kunainya tepat ke arah pemuda bernama Naruto itu, tapi dengan cepat Naruto menangkisnya.

Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya dan mengarahkan pedang kusanaginya ke leher Naruto.  
"Aku menyesal telah mengkhianati Taka dan kembali ke Konoha, kau tahu! Kau mau mati? Hah?!" Kembali Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Ugh.. baka teme!"

"Akkan dobe!" Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya…

"Sasuke-kun aku mem…… Hah?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tiba-tiba Sakura datang. Sebungkus kue yang Sakura bawa pun jatuh ke lantai. Spontan Sasuke melepaskan Naruto.  
"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Peluh mengucur deras di dahinya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku yang Tanya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?!" Baru kali ini Sakura memarahi Sasuke seperti itu.

"Sakura! Aku yang memulai pertarungan ini. Jadi tolong jangan salahkan Sasuke" Ujar Naruto _gentle_.

"Sok _gentle_ kau dobe!" Sasuke yang dibela malah memberi ucapan yang tidak enak di dengar.

"Sasuke! Berhenti! Naruto itu membelamu! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!" Amarah Sakura sudah sampai batasnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua yang sudah ada di otak. Sampai ia tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan biasanya, 'Sasuke-kun'

"Sakura………" Ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Anatagakiraidesu Sasuke!!"

DEG! Rasanya jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak. Darahnya berhenti mengalir, otaknya sudah berhenti berfikir, denyut nadinya hilang dan… hatinya hancur.

"Naruto! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan keluar dari pintu.

BLAM! Pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Sakura. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam rumahnya. Sasuke tak bergeming, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Air mata mengucur deras dari matanya.

"Ugh.." Sasuke mengusap air matanya _'seorang uchiha tak boleh menangis!'_ bantinnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menangkap suatu pemandangan…

"Eh? Apa ini? Kue?" Sejenak Sasuke berfikir dan mengambil kue kering itu dari lantai.

"Ah!" Akhirnya Sasuke mengingat sesuatu.

"Sakura……" Ringis Sasuke sambil memegangi hatinya yang terluka…

Air mata kembali mengucur dari pelupuk mata Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke membiarkannya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya…

***

Tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke, Sakura juga sedang menangis karena hal yang sama. Tapi Sakura sedikit berbeda, kalau Sasuke sendirian di rumahnya, sedangkan Sakura bersama Naruto yang menemaninya sedari tadi.

"Hiks.."

"Uhm, Sakura-chan…." Ujar Naruto lirih.

"Naruto.. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan seperti itu.." Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Yah, lupakanlah itu. Kurasa sebaiknya kita biarkan ia memilih jalan yang ingin ia lalui. Bukan bersama kita pastinya" Jawab Naruto sembari merangkul Sakura dan membiarkan kepala Sakura bersandar di pundaknya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura bukannya menjadi lebih baik, tangisnya malah menjadi-jadi.

"Huaa, Naruto!!" Sakura memeluk Naruto erat. Naruto yang terkejut berusaha tenang dan membalas pelukan Sakura yang diberikan kepadanya.

***

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Persahabatan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai menjauh. Sakura yang selalu menyendiri di kamarnya, Sasuke yang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba dan kembali lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas, Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan latihannya bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Yamato-sensei membuat mereka seperti tidak mengenal bahkan tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Terutama untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Di tempat Sasuke….

HUP! Sasuke melompati batang demi batang pohon yang ia lewati.

"Hah.. hosh.. hosh…" Sasuke mulai kecapekan dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar di bawah pohon rindang.

"Hosh.. hosh…" Nafas Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Ugh… kenapa hati ini sakit sekali?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini pasti karena itu…" Ucapan Sasuke terasa menggantung, sepertinya ia ingin melanjutkannya.

"Sakura…"

"Aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini… aku ingin bersamanya kami-sama. Aku ingin bersama Sakura!" Tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Entah kenapa, rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ugh… sialan!" Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dan menenangkan diri.

-

Sementara di tempat Sakura….

"Sasuke…..kun" Ringis Sakura

"Aku masih mencintaimu…."

-

Di tempat Naruto…

"Heaah!! Rasengan Shuriken!!" Naruto membuat sebuah pusaran angin dengan bentuk menyerupai shuriken dengan 2 bunshin yang membantunya.

"Oke, latihan cukup dulu sampai disini. Besok kita lanjutkan, datang lagi kesini pukul 9 pagi besok ya Naruto. Jangan terlambat" Ujar Kakashi.

"Osh!!"

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi pun pergi diikuti Yamato. Naruto tertunduk lemah di rerumputan.

"Sasuke…… aku ingin kau yang dulu…"

***

Keesokan harinya, pukul 07.00 di Konoha.

"Hoaam.." Sasuke baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia seperti mendapat anugerah. Ia tersenyum lebar dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Osh! Sudah kuputuskan! Hari ini aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Rupanya ia sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak kemarin malam.

-

Pukul 08.45 di Training field Konoha.

Sakura sedang berjalan menyusuri setiap jalan yang ada di tempat itu. Mengenang masa-masa saat tim 7 masih bersama. Saat Kakashi-sensei memperlihatkan ilusi Sasuke yang sekarat kepadanya. Sakura tersenyum. Tapi dibalik senyumnya itu, tersirat rasa sakit mendalam yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke tengah mengikutinya…

Sasuke telah mempersiapkan sebuah bunga sakura dengan sepucuk surat.

Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan. Dikepalnya tangannya sendiri dengan erat. Lalu ia memberanikan diri…

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Sakura mendengarnya. Sakura menoleh.

"Sas…. Sasu… Sasuke… kun?" Tanya Sakura seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ya, Sakura. Ini aku" Jawab Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum terindah yang pernah Sakura lihat.

"Boleh aku mendekatimu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Um, tentu" Jawab Sakura. Terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba…

"Sasuke-kun! Awas!!" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba sambil berlari menuju Sasuke. Spontan Sasuke menoleh. Sebuah fuma shuriken meluncur sangat cepat, tepat ke arah wajah Sasuke.

CRASS!! Darah bercucuran, tetes demi tetes cairan merah itu jatuh ke rumput. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum.

"Sak… Sakura?" Tanya pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Sas….. ke… kk… kun…" Jawab gadis itu, suaranya tercekat. Dia sekarat dengan sebuah fuma shuriken menancap di punggungnya dan menembus jantungnya.

"Ke… kenapa? Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau melindungiku?! Bodoh! Dasar perempuan bodoh!" Ujar Sasuke, air mata mengucur sangat deras dari matanya.

"Uhuk! Karena… kk… karena aku…….. mencintaimu Sasuke…. kun"

Air mata Sasuke sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Tak pernah ia menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Sasuke….. kun.." Ujar Sakura dengan kondisi sekarat.

"Apa? Ada apa Sakura? Lebih baik aku antar kau ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Stop! Tidak usah! Hidup… ku hanya sampai… sini… aku hanya ingin… satu hal.."  
Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia terlalu kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.

"Aku….. ingin… melihat isi surat… yang kau pegang…. Sasuke… kun" Sambung Sakura lagi. Sekali lagi, Sasuke tak bergeming.

"Ohok!" Sakura memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Sakura! Bertahanlah!"

"Uhh, ini… sudah ss… saatnya…. Bagiku…. Aishiteru….." BRUK! Sakura ambruk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan seperi itu pun langsung shock.

"Hah.. hah… Sakura-chan!!" Sasuke menangis meraung-raung sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura yang sudah tertutup untuk selamanya. Ia memluk jasad Sakura erat-erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pun ikut ambruk.

"Fufufufu….. hahaha" Sementara seorang pemuda berambut putih lurus se bahu malah tertawa. Ia yang melemparkan fuma shuriken itu dan membuat kejadian itu terjadi.

Sekang beberapa menit…..

HUP! Naruto mendarat di tengah Training field Konoha.

"Hahh… seperti biasa. Pasti Kakasi-sensei belum datang. Padahal ia yang muluk-muluk supaya aku datang tepat waktu. Dasar" Gerutu Naruto kesal sembari menendang batu yang ada di depan kakinya.

Tuk! Batu itu mengenai sesuatu. Naruto yang penasaran pun mengikuti kemana arah batu itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dilihatnya Sakura dengan tubuh penuh darah bercucuran dan Sasuke dengan posisi memeluk Sakura, pingsan di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!!" Dengan cepat Naruto berlari memanggil Kakashi dan yang lainnya untuk ikut melihat pertunjukkan ini…

***

Sress…

Hujan mengguyur Konoha hari ini. Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan "Sakura Haruno" Terpampang jelas di depan wajah Sasuke. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya..

"Sasuke…" Ujar Naruto seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Langit juga ikut menangis…" Batin Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama, orang-orang yang ada di daerah itu pun pergi satu per satu..

Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat langit.

"Uhm.. tentu.. tapi lebih baik kau cepat pulang, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" Jawab Naruto seraya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Arigatou.." Sasuke tersenyum.

Kini hanya ada Sasuke di tempat itu..

"Sakura-chan… kau ingat waktu kita dan tim 7 selalu mengerjakan misi bersama?" Sasuke berbicara pada jasad Sakura yang tidak mungkin bisa menjawab lagi.

"Saat itu kau selalu melindungiku…" Sasuke tersenyum hambar.

"Yaah, mungkin aku hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu yang terakhir" Ujar Sasuke lagi sembari menaruh sepucuk surat diatas batu nisan Sakura.

"Surat ini kan yang kau inginkan kemarin? Aku menyimpannya untukmu.."

"Aishiteru.. Sakura-chan…." Sasuke mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat penuh kesedihan itu.

Sepucuk surat itu masih terguyur hujan…

-

_Dear, Sakura-chan.._

_Kau tahu? Selama ini ternyata aku memendam rasa padamu. Yah, mungkin aku terlihat idiot karena mengirim surat ini padamu. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan.._

_Bahkan aku sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk anak kita nanti. Namanya Saskey Uchiharuno. itu gabungan dari nama kita berdua. Konyol ya? Memang. Tapi ini bukti cintaku padamu.._

_Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya, walaupun maut memisahkan kita, kita akan terus bersama…_

_Salam hangat, orang yang sangat mencintaimu,_

_Sasuke Haruno  
_

_**-Owari-**_

_Hosh.. ternyata butuh perjuangan untuk membuat fic ini._

_Gak nyangka bakal jadi. Hehe ^^_

_Saya lg gak bisa ngomong banyak. Cuma ingin review aja :)_

_Arigatou…_


End file.
